The Dark Side of the Soul
by Princessfic
Summary: Desde el termino del FFI, una nueva academia ha estado formándose para atemorizar al mundo del fútbol, sus alumnos son prisioneros, usados solo para los beneficios. ¿Cómo alguien podría escapar de tal prisión? Solo una persona lo logro, y quien diría que por buscar la libertad, aquella joven terminaría huyendo como fugitiva. Y termina encontrando lo que nunca busco... -BUSCO OC'S -


**Hola a todos! Como están? Se que llevo un tiempo sin actualizar nada, pero para ser sincera no he tenido mucho tiempo, y ando escribiendo poco a poco. La pregunta que harán, por que subo otro fic? En primera este fic no lo hare solo, me ayudara (gracias a Dios) Eva-chan o como todos la conocemos Misteryname, aunque ella siempre me ayuda en todos los fics xD correcto, dejando de lado eso, ambos hemos estado estudiando esta idea que vino a mi mente hace mucho tiempo, y por fin la plasme en una hoja de Word. Espero que les guste y antes que nada, no se preocupen… no es paranormal – pensativa – no, no lo es. Simplemente es un fic donde veremos al Raimon jugando al fútbol e intentando derrotar a una nueva escuela que ha surgido. Otro detalle es que esta nueva escuela no es tan… normalita xD más adelante lo entenderán, y obviamente necesitare OC'S para los que quieran participar, pero antes las aclaraciones:**

**-**Este fic se sitúa un año después del FFI, por tanto los chicos de IE tienen quince años (los que estuvieron en segundo) y catorce (los de primer año), además de que han subido un año.

-Como se vio en la serie, actualmente el capitán del Raimon es Kurimatsu, ya que Endo se graduó. A pesar de esto, de vez en cuando los antiguos miembros se dan una vuelta para ver los entrenamientos del Raimon.

-El nombre de la academia es Jigoku Gakuen, traducida significa "academia infernal", la cual se divide en cinco equipos: Daimon, Emerald, Pegasus, Angelus y Styx, tal vez luego encuentren la razón de esos nombres, pero por ahora lo dejare en misterio jeje.

-Nombraremos las técnicas por sus nombres latinos o españoles (para los que quieren participar, sepan el requisito de sus técnicas).

-Los apodos de los capitanes se basan en la baraja de naipes, por tanto se les conoce por: "Comodín", "As", "Escudero", "Reina" y "Rey".

-La historia se ira desarrollando poco a poco, así que para los participantes, no esperen ver una escena romántica de golpe. Como ya todos sabemos el amor no ocurre por arte de magia, todo lleva su tiempo, como en este fic.

-Aceptare solo como máximo 10 OC'S y como mínimo 8, ni uno más ni uno menos. Pueden participar tanto hombres como mujeres, debido a que nos centraremos tanto en la parte sentimental como en la parte del futbol – sonrisa inocente – tampoco es como si nos olvidaríamos de lo importante jeje.

**Siendo eso todo lo que tenía que decir, podemos empezar con el prólogo y el inicio de esta historia. Espero que les guste, ya que nos matamos pensando en como hacerlo y mi mano me duele un poco de tanto escribir – con gota en la cabeza – y también nos pondremos a empezar otro prólogo… ¡Hey! No nos culpen… la inspiración llega a nuestras mentes jeje y de paso anunciare aquí a los participantes del fic de "Caught by de Desire", del cual solo me sobra un puesto y es del reino león si alguien esta interesada:**

-Reino Jaguar – Nemuru3003 (Yamiko Yoruko)

-Reino Irbis – GabyNeko-IxK (Kyoko Koizumi)

-Reino Tigre – Michiru-Neko-Chan (Michiru Toyotomi)

-Reino Leopardo – Laura Excla Red Racer (Laura Excla)

-Reino Águila – Eien No Yujin (Mizuiro Kazemaru)

-Reino Halcón – Alice K. W (Natsuki Tsukiyomi)

-Reino Lobo – Lia-chan555 (Himeko Takanashi)

-Reino Chacal – Blackymandis (Hanaco Mishima)

-Reino Coyote – Siyue-san (Nyo Sochiru)

-Reino Zorro – Anime queen 1 (Horo Tsuookami)

**Gracias a los que me mandaron su OC'S para este fic y para los que no seleccione… no es porque lo hayan hecho mal, sino que estas personas escogidas encajaban más con el personaje, además de que si lo quieren intentar de nuevo, pueden hacerlo con el último reino que queda. Ahora si los dejo con el prólogo:**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, sino a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Estaba sola. Se sentía sola y en el fondo sabía que lo estaba. Por más que su mente le intentara decir que nunca lo estaría, seria una de las peores mentiras que se estaría diciendo a ella misma. Pensar que toda su vida siempre creyó que estaría acompañada. Acurrucada entre los brazos de sus padres como un pequeño pajarillo que recién extendería sus alas para iniciar su primer vuelo… mas eso ya no existiría. Las alas que habían estado a punto de extenderse acababan de ser arrancadas desde la raíz dejándola totalmente vulnerable al mal. A la propia oscuridad. Debía de ser mentira, esto no le estaba sucediendo a ella. Todo era una pesadilla y en cuanto sus ojos se abrieran de seguro su madre estaría a su lado sonriéndole antes de que le susurrara que había tenido un mal sueño. Entonces ella preguntaría ingenuamente: ¿Existe una cura para las pesadillas? Luego vendría la risa de su progenitora.

_-¡Trae más medicamentos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡La niña se esta muriendo! ¡Rápido! – aquel grito solo le hizo molestar los oídos mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban por si solos. No tenia control sobre su cuerpo, no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mucho menos comprendía donde estaban sus padres o sus hermanos. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? Su voz no salía y sentía como algo le obstruía el habla. Unos hermosos orbes de color chocolate le miraron con pena y tristeza, unas cuantas palabras se oyeron antes que otro hombre vestido de blanco llegara corriendo mientras llevaba entre sus manos unas jeringas –. Vamos pequeña, tú puedes. Resiste, tú hermano y tu hermanita están esperándote. ¡Vamos! _

Siempre se había considerado alguien fuerte, pero a la vez algo dependiente de sus mayores, como lo era de su hermano. A él nunca le incomodo, o al menos no se lo demostró en su presencia. Si se quedaba quieta podía escuchar la risa de Nikko antes que volviera a insistirle que manejara mejor el balón con el pie. Estaba enojada. Le cabreaba bastante que su hermano supiera jugar tan bien el futbol mientras que ella era un asco… muy bien en parte ella tenía la culpa por no prestar tanta atención y no esmerarse mucho. ¿Por qué su hermano la había dejado? Quería escucharlo regañarle o molestarla, pero su voz no se encontraba cerca. Ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia o su característico sarcasmo que siempre estaba ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido su tonto hermano? Lo único que recordaba antes de que estuviera en esta pesadilla era que Nikko se había enfadado con ella por la pelea que se dio entre ella y su hermana. La pelea…

_-Intenta inyectarle una dosis más, ya casi esta estable y creo que esta a punto de recuperar la conciencia – la voz de ese hombre aún sonaba en su mente. Sus ojos parpadearon cuando se fijo en el lugar donde se encontraba. Blanco y gris, un intenso aroma a hospital llego a su nariz. ¿Un hospital? ¡Que extraño! Su madre no le había dicho que ese día visitarían a papá al trabajo. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Dónde se había metido ella? Los ojos chocolate que le habían estado viendo hace un momento le miraron algo más calmados cuando una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del joven doctor. Esperen… este hombre… era el colega de su padre. Si, ahora que recordaba algo más podría decir que este hombre era el señor Kambara –. Al fin despertaste pequeña, es una alegría Hikari. _

Peleas. Si había peleado con su hermana menor porque estaba cansada de que su madre siempre la comparara con ella, pero si su mente no le fallaba… eso había sido muy temprano. Adoraba a su hermanita Mitsuko al igual que a la gemela de esta, Sora, desde que ambas nacieron su vida había sido un brillo esplendoroso, hasta que peleara junto a Mitsuko claro estaba. Toda familia tenía sus propios problemas ¿No? Bueno ese era su problema, algunas veces no se llevaba bien con su hermana; sin embargo luego de eso se reconciliaban como siempre. Sinceramente, le gustaba tener algunas de esas broncas con la enana, pero disfrutaba más cuando se reconciliaban y la mocosa terminaba con algunas lagrimillas diciéndole que odiaba pelear con su onee-chan. Por eso la amaba. ¿Dónde estaba su hermana Mitsuko? ¿Dónde estaba Sora? ¿Qué estaban haciendo las gemelas?

_-¿Doctor Kambara? – susurro. Su voz sonaba algo ronca, como si estuviera con sus habituales dolores de garganta o aquellas gripes que la dejaban en cama con fiebres. No recordaba estar enferma, es mas, ella juraría que todo había estado bien aquel día. Solo que no recordaba nada aún. Podía recordar la pelea, los gritos y regaños de su madre… luego la bofetada. ¿Bofetada? Si, eso se lo había merecido por insolente y grosera además de cruel con su hermanita. Luego su mente estaba totalmente en blanco –. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Y mis hermanos?_

"Eres una niña con suerte", palabras que todos le decían cuando admiraban su talento en las artes o su inteligencia que sorprendía a muchos. Sus propios padres le habían dicho que era una niña muy lista, y que si seguía por estos pasos ella brillaría como la luz que era. ¿Brillar? Como un diamante en bruto que esta recubierto por suciedad hasta que es pulido mostrando la preciosidad de aquella piedra. ¿Eso era lo que ella ansiaba? ¿Quería brillar para todos? No estaba tan segura ahora, y la realidad era que nunca había estado segura. ¿Qué era brillar? ¿Qué era destacar entre todos? ¿Qué era expulsar su propio brillo?

_-¡Es mentira! – su grito resonó entre las paredes cuando las descaradas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas empapándolas. ¡No era cierto! ¡Todo era falso! ¿Por qué le engañaban de esta forma? ¿La estaban castigando o qué? Escucho las voces de los doctores, lo gritos de las enfermeras pero ella les ignoro abrazándose a si misma y llorando sin consuelo. Una pesadilla. Era una terrible pesadilla y luego todo se iría, se iría como muchas veces ella habían ansiado que se fueran. Su madre vendría dentro de poco y la abrazaría diciéndole que todo estaría bien. ¡Si! ¡Su madre la sacaría de esta oscuridad! _

_-¡Traigan sedantes! – el grito del doctor Kambara fue ignorado y ella solo se abrazaba cuando todo volvió a ser negro por segunda vez. _

"Confía en mi cariño, siempre estaremos ahí para ti", las palabras de su madre estaban ahí otra vez. ¿Por qué los mayores prometían cosas que nunca cumplirían al pie de la letra? Era más fácil ser francos y solo decir, no se podrá cumplir esta promesa o la siguiente, pero en cambio preferían mentir sin descaro alguno y seguir creando ilusiones que luego serian rotas de la forma más cruel. Los niños era siempre ingenuos, creyéndose los cuentos que las personas contaban, pero incluso la más pequeña ilusión podría ser la propia destrucción de uno mismo. Es mejor decir siempre la verdad aunque… ¿Importa? De todas maneras se volverá a mentir, así que más da la sinceridad si al final esta jamás existió.

_-¡Escúchame por favor hermana! – se negó a oír a Nikko. Solo quería desaparecer, anular todo pensamiento de su mente y refugiarse en su mundo de sueños. Sabía que él estaba desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no quería estarlo. Quería dejar de estar cuerda y perderse en su propia imaginación. Unos pasos se oyeron y segundos después su hermano mayor a sostenía de sus brazos zarandeándola mientras las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de él. Su corazón se rompió. No quería verlo llorar pero si se detenía ella misma eso significaría perder lo único que la seguía atando a ellos –. ¡Déjalos ir! ¡Ellos ya no están aquí! ¡Acéptalo ya hermana! ¡Solo acéptalo! ¡Nuestros padres murieron! ¡Mitsuko murió! ¡Solo estamos tú, Sora y yo!_

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – ya no reconocía ni sus propias palabras. Su único pensamiento coherente en aquellos instantes era seguir con ellos. Seguirlos hasta el final, y que la promesa siguiera cumpliéndose. _

Pasado… eso la ataba aún. Un pasado que no quería irse ni ahora ni nunca, y jamás lo dejaría escapar. Por más que ella ansiara ser libre al fin y poder respirar aliviada se daría cuenta al final que no tenía escapatoria de este lugar en el que ella misma se metió. ¿Dónde esta la salida? ¿Por donde uno puede huir y ser libre? Miles de salidas, miles de escapatorias y miles de trampas se ponen delante de ti y ahí que ser lo suficientemente "listo" para salir victorioso de todas ellas. Lastima que con un paso en falso al final caerías. Ser listo es mucho más que poder resolver problemas matemáticos o cantar a la perfección el ABC. Debes de ser… inteligente.

_-Hikari… no sigas así – la voz de su hermano calo en su interior. Ella le dio una corta mirada antes de regresar su vista hacia el plato de comida que tenia frente a ella. No tenía hambre, con solo ver la comida le daba nauseas y ganas de tirar todo para que finalmente llegaran los médicos otra vez a sedarla un poco más. Se notaba que ella no aprendía la lección. Y nunca la entendería –. Necesitas comer, al menos el desayuno. Mira que la comida de hospital no es tan mala – la burla no sirvió. Ella ni siquiera pudo sonreír. La tristeza estaba en su interior, y esta no podría desaparecer nunca –. Patito…_

_-Solo déjame – susurro ella. _

_-Onee-chan – la dulce vocecilla de la más pequeña de los tres no llegó si quiera a sus oídos. Los hermosos ojos azules brillaron cristalizándose antes que las lágrimas cayeran, ella miro a su hermana Sora y solo volvió la vista al plato. No comería, ni aunque su hermana llorara, ni porque Nikko le obligara. No lo haría por nada. _

Todo es oscuro. Por más que todos buscaran un modo de "iluminar" esas sombras que cargamos en nuestras almas, no es fácil de hacer. Para hallar una luz, o una solución primero debe hallarse el problema o la oscuridad. Y para poder despejarlas primero debes de estar seguro que quieres dejar de ser tan opaco y sombrío. ¿Y si no lo quieres? Acostúmbrate entonces a cargar todo el tiempo con tus propios fallos, a adaptarte a la oscuridad que tú mismo creaste en tu propia alma. Eso es lo que hacen muchos ¿No? Si, muchos hacen eso y no se quejan, o al menos tratan de no hacerlo. Que raro es darse cuenta que con el tiempo, aquellas quejas o molestias terminan acallándose y al final todos cohabitan en una "supuesta" paz.

_-Esa soy yo y a la vez no lo soy ¿Verdad? – pregunto. Noto como los dos pares de ojos azules le miraban llenos de lastima y pena. Sonrió sin humor. El espejo le reflejaba tal cual y como se veía, una niña bastante bonita y que al parecer era un ser puro… que falsedad. Una pobre fachada que solo era pura apariencia, mientras que su verdadera alma estaba escondida en lo más profundo. Un lugar donde nadie podía acceder. ¿Dónde estaba la niña dependiente de todos? ¿Dónde quedo la mocosa inocente y tonta? Estaba muerta. Y frente a ella se encontraba una niña que desde aquel momento ya no sufriría más. _

Se suponía que la reina era dejada siempre en el segundo plano, desde los tiempos ancestrales el hombre mandaba, pero… ¿Por qué la mujer no puede hacerlo? ¿Acaso la reina no es importante en el ajedrez? ¿No es la protectora del rey para evitar su caída? ¿No es necesaria su existencia en la baraja? ¿Es innecesaria su existencia en la flor imperial? Ella es importante, un arma secreta que aparece en los peores momentos para equilibrar los desastres. La fémina que da color a lo gris, la única capaz de destruir al rey. ¿Quién es la reina en verdad? ¿Un ser débil o la más poderosa del reino? La sombra del rey.

_-Sin ti – dijo la gruesa voz masculina – la baraja esta incompleta. Eres la reina, la jugadora que cuadra toda nuestra estrategia. _

_-Siempre he sabido cual es mi trabajo – se quejo ella con una molestia en su tono. Odiaba recibir mandatos de la gente, especialmente si era para recordarle hechos aprendidos –, no tienes porque recordármelo cada dos días. Se lo que debo de hacer y nadie me haría olvidarlo – la risa masculina le irrito. _

_-Sabes tus responsabilidades, eso no lo niego – dijo el director sonriente – pero, también tienes esas ganas de experimentar lo prohibido. El pecado de saber más de la gente "normal" – la mueca de ella le ensancho su sonrisa malvada – eres la reina, te guste o no, sin ti, somos un rompecabezas incompleto. ¿Me oyes Lilith? Si tus nos dejas pagaras las consecuencias – lo sabía. Estaba atrapada eternamente – ¿Queda claro?_

_-Lo capto – murmuro para luego callar. _

Juega para ganar. Piensa en el tablero de ajedrez, donde uno debe ser el rey y los demás los insignificantes peones que le sirven. ¿Qué es lo que uno quiere ser? ¿Un triste peón o un poderoso rey? La respuesta dependía de uno mismo. Pero ella no iba a ser más ese insignificante peón o la supuesta reina coronada y encarcelada en su prisión. No más. Ella ya no era la estúpida niña que por la soledad se refugio en los brazos del lobo que se disfrazo de oveja. No. Ella mostraría quien era en verdad y demostraría a todos su verdadera fortaleza. Demostraría que ella había dejado de ser la mocosa para ser la joven mujer que no se dejaría pisotear por nadie más. Por nadie.

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – la dulce voz de la mujer le hizo levantar la mirada. Sabia que ella no era mala o un ser peligroso, pero no confiaba. Detestaba tener que confiar en alguien cuando ella podía depender de si misma siempre, por algo no necesitaba a nadie ni siquiera… a su hermano. _

_-Hikari – pronuncio con seguridad. Levanto en alto su cabeza al recordar como su madre le había dicho que ese nombre le quedaba a la perfección, y que sin duda seria su orgullo siempre. Su padre había ansiado ponerle otro nombre, pero al final optaron por este. Hikari. "La pequeña luz que iluminaba a todos". Una luz que ya se acababa de apagar –. Mi nombre es Hikari Daidouji. _

_-Bonito nombre – susurro la mujer con aquella sonrisa que traía paz. La joven solo le miro antes de apartar la mirada. No quería estar aquí, ni ahora ni nunca –. Se que de ahora en adelante todo te ira para bien. _

_-O para mal – finalizo Hikari con una mueca. _

Estaba completamente segura que acababa de escapar de una prisión. Sus alas rotas estaban a punto de sanar para iniciar su verdadero vuelo, pero también tenía el presentimiento que sus alas pronto volverían a ser cortadas, para luego atraparla y encerrarla una vez más en aquella jaula. No volvería y ella se encargaría de seguir escapando… hasta que estuviera atrapada en verdad y fuera enjaulada otra vez.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Era palpable la tensión. Las oscuras paredes grises ensombrecían aquel salón en donde lo único que existía eran enormes estante de madera llenos de libros con distinto contenido, desde fantasía hasta ciencia. Ubicado al centro existía un escritorio con dos sillas frente a él y una detrás, en donde estaba actualmente sentado un pelinegro de larga cabellera atada. Sus brillantes ojos eran de un profundo color negro como la noche, que iban colocados perfectamente en ese rostro masculino y agraciado. Lastima que ahora, sus seductores labios rojizos estuvieran contraídos en una mueca de furia. Estaba enojado, y eso solo significaba que los desastres estaban cerca si no se calmaba. ¿Cómo era posible esto? No, la pregunta seria, ¿Cómo fue que "él" no se haya dado cuenta de esto? Era el más listo, el líder innato pero había fallado al no percatarse que una mocosa había escapado de su sus redes. Y la pregunta regresaba como un eco, ¿cómo no darse cuenta de esto cuando era bastante obvio? Podría soportar que los niños que él tenía bajo sus manos fueran difíciles de dominar, algo ególatras o incluso demasiado listos para su propio gusto, pero de ahí a que uno hubiera escapado lo dejaba como a un idiota. Y eso no lo permitiría. Apretó algo fuerte la taza de café que tenia entre sus manos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse mostrando a un hombre de traje negro. Tenía un cabello color azulino pero con toques verdosos, una piel algo morena y unos brillantes y a la vez extraños ojos de color verde con bordes dorados, parecidos a los de un gato. Llevaba entre sus manos unos papales que parecían a la vista ser bastante importantes. Aunque "el líder" no estaba de buen humor, aquel hombre de ojos gatunos no cedió su paso. Avanzo hasta sentarse en una de las sillas vacías y coloco todos los papales frente al líder. Un suspiro escapo de los labios del recién llegado antes que mirara con algo de aburrimiento a su superior. En verdad el líder no estaba de humor aquel día, y todo por una chica… específicamente una joven que había logrado huir de sus garras. Muchos se preguntaban: _"¿Por qué una mocosa podría ser tan importante?"_. No lo seria, si es que esta joven no fuera otra más que una de las capitanas de alto nivel de este instituto. ¡¿Cómo se escapo?! Infiernos, Murasaki era el secretario del líder y el que cuidaba de cada uno de esos mocosos infelices que solían joderlo por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, el peliazul debía de aguantarlo, mordiéndose la lengua para no responder a los comentarios sarcásticos que soltaban los niñatos estos para amargarle el día, como por ejemplo recordándole que él no era más que un "peón" en el juego del líder. ¡Insolentes! Ganas de golpearlos no le faltaban, pero debía recordar que eran niños, y esa lengua afilada que poseían se debía a las consecuencias de la experimentación que se les hizo. ¿Es que no les podían cortar la lengua de paso? Eso sería perfectamente útil. Cansado de pensar en eso miro de forma directa a los ojos color negros que destilaban furia en estos momentos, si, el líder estaba muy enojado, y se lo demostró cuando sus orbes comenzaron a obtener un brillo rojizo que anunciaba peligro. Demonios…

-Señor déjeme explicarle sobre… – no pudo continuar por el fuerte puñetazo que el ojinegro lanzo a la mesa. El peliazul se paralizo murmurando una maldición al entender que no lo dejarían hablar, mucho menos ahora.

-¡¿EXPLICAR?! ¡¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR?! ¡POR TU CULPA SE ESCAPO LILITH! –exclamo enojado el ojinegro levantándose de la silla y lanzando otro golpe al escritorio, a cada instante aquel brillo rojizo aumentaba hasta convertir el iris en un color rojo sangriento –. ¡LA REINA SE ESCAPO! ¡¿Cómo reparare mi baraja ahora?! Solo con un rey, escudero, comodín y un as, este juego no es nada – el líder estaba cansado, con el peor humor existente por culpa de este inútil que tenía como asistente. ¿Cómo arreglar su ejército arruinado? Sin una reina, estaba perdido… y eso… ¡ERA INNADMISIBLE! A un lado Murasaki bajo la cabeza enojado, no era necesario que le gritaran, el líder algunas veces era un estúpido al tratarlo así, no obstante él mandaba, y como decían los estúpidos mocosos, Murasaki era una carta más o un "peón" cualquiera de este macabro juego. Apretando los puños se aguanto su rabia, pensando en esa niñata que se esfumo de sus manos por un descuido suyo, la muy desgraciada había sido muy lista. Demasiado para ser más específico, claro, debió imaginárselo ya que ella era la reina del juego. El líder tenía el extraño gusto de llamar a sus capitanes como rey, reina, escudero, comodín y as; símbolos de la baraja de naipes… bueno sonaban bien los apodos. El detalle era que la "reina" acababa de escaparse, dejando el equipo descompleto justo cuando darían inicio de los ataques. Estaban en serios problemas si no hallaban una solución, aunque se hacia la idea de la respuesta.

-Lilith era una de mis mejores jugadoras, defensa y delantera ¿Sabes cuan difícil es hallar a una mocosa que tenga esas habilidades? – el peliazul se quedo en silencio ocasionando un gruñido por parte del líder –. Eso creía, ¿Tienes una solución para el problema que acabas de crear? – el secretario siguió callado enojando al hombre, quien solo estallo en ira –. ¡HABLA DE UNA MALIDTA VEZ MURASAKI!

El de orbes verdes suspiro antes que alzara la vista mirando a esos ojos ahora color rojo que destilaban impaciencia y rabia. Murasaki sonrió tensamente, esperando que su idea fuera al menos útil por ahora –. Mi señor ya estoy buscando a Lilith, se lo juró pronto se la traeré de vuelta. Además, Lilith no es la única jugadora diestra que tenemos, también esta la sub-capitana de equipo, Eisheth – cuando el nombre de la otra chica fue susurrado, aquellos ojos color rojo empezaron a calmarse, volviendo a ser de aquel profundo color negro que escondía cientos de secretos. La mueca de rabia se convirtió en una sonrisa de diversión, de pura calma que tranquilizo al de cabellos azules.

-Mmm ¿Eisheth? – dijo con diversión –, algunas veces me olvido que los capitanes no son los únicos grandes jugadores que tenemos. Los sub-capitanes también son excelentes, y ni que hablar de Eisheth, ella es nuestra princesa, una de las más valiosas de nuestros angelitos – finalizo. Soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza –. Si, en definitiva ella será nuestra nueva reina, o la suplente por ahora. ¡Eso sí! – Murasaki casi se cae de la sorpresa al escuchar aquel grito haciendo carcajearse al líder –. Sigue buscando a Lilith, y ni se te ocurra fallar, ¿Entendido?

Murasaki asintió. Si bien Lilith era una de sus mejores jugadoras, no obstante, Eisheth nunca se quedaría atrás. Ambas eran dos chicas poderosas, con técnicas difíciles de comparar y con el poder de derrotar a quien sea, ya que Lilith era la reina de la defensa y Eisheth la reina de los tiros. Era por esa razón que ambas eran tanto capitana como sub-capitana del equipo "Angelus". El corazón de este lugar, por decirlo así. Pero, todavía no entendía como era posible que Lilith hubiera huido, era imposible escapar de esta prisión, además ellos habían tenido a la hermana de la mocosa como prisionera por el tiempo en que la defensa se hospedo en este lugar. ¡Ja! De seguro que esa niñita de ojos azules ayudo a Lilith a salirse del control mental, y entre las dos escaparon. Ahora, ¿Dónde las encontraría? No debían de haberse ido muy lejos, tal vez se trasladaron a una ciudad cercana. ¿Cuál de todas? ¡Demonios! Seria igual a buscar una aguja en un pajar, sería una misión imposible el hallar a dos niñas en todo Japón, y debía de lograrlo. Sino lo hacia, las consecuencias serían fatales para él. Deberían extender la búsqueda, y si era posible que los demás mocosos le ayudaran en ella. Uno de ellos debería saber algo sobre Lilith, nadie desaparecía así como así y no dejaba pista alguna. Tal vez… los de su equipo la habían ayudado, o la misma Eisheth hizo algo. Bueno, eso lo descubrirían pronto, porque este tema no quedaría zanjado hasta que no estuviera devuelta la ex capitana, la cual no se salvaría de sufrir un buen escarmiento. En ese momento sintió algo de lastima, los castigos que se impartían eran demasiado duros para los críos estos, pero, las reglas eran las reglas, y esta huida le saldría muy cara a la defensa. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos cuando la obligaran a regresar a la academia nuevamente. Mejor dicho… a la "Jigoku Gakuen" (Academia infernal)… la perdición de todo ser.

-Si, señor – dijo rápidamente el peliazul. Sin más que decir el líder sonrió con más calma, como si nunca perdiera la paciencia, aunque esto no fuera ni un poquito cierto. Murasaki decidió que sería mejor cambiar de conversación ya, por tanto mostro a su superior los papeles que llevaba entre sus manos. El ojinegro los tomó comenzando a revisarlos cuando frunció el ceño al leer algo… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al leer más y más, y cuando finalizo arrugo los papeles antes de arrugarlos fastidiado –, ¿Qué hacemos con eso mi señor? Al parecer aquel lugar no contenía las demás llaves que necesitamos.

-Debí suponerlo, la verdad no me sorprende que no sea en Moscú donde debería estar una de esas llaves – musito con una mueca el moreno –, supongo que las búsquedas tendrán que esperar, primero debemos resolver los acertijos y luego ya sabremos las ubicaciones correctas. Ahora puedes irte Murasaki, avísale en la noche a Eisheth que asciende como capitana de su equipo, y espero que ella si no se escape de nosotros.

-No ella no lo hará – murmuro el peliazul.

"Al menos por ahora" **pensó en su mente, mientras observaba como el líder volvía su atención a los papeles. Ahora la misión del hombre sería recuperar a Lilith y asegurar que nadie más escapara. **

**-**¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba – dijo el líder mirando los papeles. Murasaki espero las palabras de su señor hasta que este sonrió ladino –. Dile al Emerald que le toca con la secundaria Kidokawa, mientras Pegasus va por Sembayama. Equipos sencillos, por tanto no tardaran mucho en vencerlos. Y recuerda, tienen reunión de capitanes, el rey no estará presente – él peliazul no se sorprendió. El rey casi nunca estaba en esas juntas.

-Claro, les avisare mañana mi señor – comento en un susurro Murasaki. Se levanto de su asiento y fue en dirección a la salida, dejando solo al líder de aquella secundaria del terror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Soltando un suspiro cansino se dejo caer en el suave colchón de la cama. Estaba cansada, demasiado para ser exactos, parecía como si hubiera corrido los cien metros y de paso se hubiera dado otras tres carreras, dejando su cuerpo en un pésimo estado de salud. ¿Cómo se había metido en este lío? ¡Oh sí! Todo por ser tan estúpida y osada, creyéndose la intocable. A la que nunca podrían dañar, sino ella al mundo. Pues que falló cometió, porque todo salió al revés, y ella termino siendo la prisionera hasta su huida. Ahora deseaba regresar en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas, en especial su destino. Ella no había merecido esto, no cuando la vida se había encargado de destruirla poco a poco, quitándole lo que más amaba y dejándola en una profunda soledad que nada podía llenar. Tal vez haber escapado de su prisión no había sido una mala decisión, pero ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer esto? No estaba sola ahora, su hermana dependía de ella, por tanto debía cuidarla de los males que se venían sobre ambas. Un gemido de frustración salió de los seductores labios rojizos que poseía la jovencita de melena color negra. Sus brillantes ojos color plata miraron la luz que desprendía la bombilla antes que los cerrara por una leve molestia. Aunque no lo pareciera esta joven era una de las pocas… no, era la única que había logrado huir de las garras del diablo, o mejor dicho de un hombre que lo único que hacia era arruinar la vida de gente inocente. La pregunta seria, ¿Por qué esta chica estaba metida en un problema tan grande? La respuesta no era tan clara, salvo que algunas veces las personas creían que lo malo era lo bueno, y sin querer se metían en la boca del lobo. Justamente lo que le paso a esta chica. El tic tac del reloj se escuchaba en la pequeña habitación que ahora le pertenecía, acompasando con los latidos de su corazón y su respirar. Las paredes eran de un suave tono crema, dando a entender que aún faltaba mucho por arreglar, al igual que en el resto del departamento. Un duro trabajo que estaba por venir, y todo por volver a comenzar una nueva vida aquí en esta ciudad. Una donde nadie le ordenara que debiera de hacer. Una vida en donde ella sola pudiera seguir adelante. Una vida donde pudiera estirar al fin esas alas dañadas por estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Y nadie más la volvería a aprisionar otra vez. Nadie más.

-No volveré a mi jaula – susurro con una voz tan delicada y suave que emitía un pequeño tono melodioso. Demostrando que esta jovencita era un ser aparentemente delicado por fuera, mientras que por dentro existía una verdadera guerrera que no se dejaría vencer por nadie. Sus hermosos ojos de extraño color plata emitieron un brillo sagaz –. Nunca me volverá a aprisionar, es una promesa, y yo siempre las cumplo.

"Claro no volverás y ¿Qué hay de los demás?" **Con ese pensamiento se enderezo rápidamente. Sus hermosos ojos color plata se abrieron sin poder creerse de lo que se había olvidado. ¡Estúpida egoísta! **"Siempre haz sido una estúpida egoísta que solo piensa en si misma, no se de que te sorprendes".

Con su conciencia reclamándole su verdad maldijo golpeando fuertemente con sus puños la almohada. ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar a sus amigos?! Se suponía que estarían en las buenas y en las malas, y ella los abandona como una cobarde a la menor oportunidad que tuvo, ¿Qué clase de amiga era? ¿Qué pasaría con Eisheth? ¿Con los otros capitanes? ¿Con el "Rey"? Dios… era la peor basura existente. Ellos eran su familia, sus amigos, los que estuvieron con ella siempre que los necesito, por algo los cinco capitanes eran tan unidos. ¡¿Y como les pagaba?! Abandonándolos a su propia suerte, sin importarle lo que sucedería con ellos, incluso tampoco le importo el "líder". ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Cuando Aihiru la saco de su prisión junto a Sora, ella se propuso solo escapar y empezar una nueva vida, a sabiendas que si Aihiru las salvó era para ayudar a rescatar a los demás equipos. Pero, egoístamente tenía pánico de que si ayudaba a alguien, al final la atraparan y la encerraran de nuevo. ¡Patético! Ella, la que consideraba huir como signo de debilidad estaba huyendo del mundo por miedo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo huiría del mundo? El miedo era algo natural, un sentimiento que nacía por la necesidad de supervivencia de uno mismo. No. Ella no podía ayudarlos, no podía salvarlos de la oscuridad, porque si ella quería el bien de su hermana debía alejarse de los problemas para que no la localizaran. Cobarde de su parte, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a su única familiar ahora… aunque eso significara que traicionaría a los que eran sus hermanos de corazón.

Irónico. Al final se había vuelto una verdadera traidora… tal vez ya no solo era la mejor mentirosa, sino que también la mejor traidora del mundo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Rabia. La palabra perfecta para describir la emoción que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo en lo más profundo de su alma. La portadora de aquella emoción negativa era una muchachita de largos cabellos rubios como el mismísimo oro, lacios y bien cuidados, acompañados de un flequillo recto. Tan larga era su hermosa cabellera que finalizaba a la altura de sus rodillas, con unas cuidadas puntas teñidas de un color rosa. Su suave piel era de un hermoso tono níveo que parecía porcelana frágil, a tal grado que un soplo de viento podría ser capaz de romperla. Su rostro era todo un diseño divino, facciones finas y delicadas, con una nariz chata y respingada, junto con unos labios rosados que se curvaban en ese momento en una mueca de enojo. Una pequeña marca rosa en forma de corazón cubría su mejilla derecha, otorgándole un toque informal a su cara angelical. Pero lo que sin duda resaltaba en ese rostro eran sus preciosos pero a la vez extraños orbes de intenso color rosa; grandes y seductores, brillaban furibundos por culpa de una persona, de la cual no quería ni hablar. Tenía una estatura media, con una figura delgada y unas facetas de bailarina, con unas bonitas curvas que aún se estaban desarrollando, la hacían ver como una joven de mucha clase y elegancia, a pesar de que su aspecto era algo informal y rebelde. Su nombre era merecedor de tan grácil niña, solo que no lo usaba más por razones especiales, así que todo él que le veía la llamaba Eisheth "La princesa oscura". La joven rubia quedó frente a la puerta de una recamara, antes que cogiera delicadamente la perilla y la abriera; ingresando de este modo a una habitación pequeña, donde a las justas había una cama de sabanas blancas, una mesita de noche y un pequeño ropero en donde guardaba su ropa. No era un enorme lugar, pero al menos era algo. Puede que Eisheth fuera la sub-capitana de "Angelus", sin embargo, no tenía tantos privilegios como los capitanes. Ni como la reina de su equipo. Lilith. "La reina de las tinieblas". Con solo pensar en ese nombre el estomago se le revolvió. ¿Por qué? La pregunta resonante que no tenía respuesta, a pesar de las muchas hipótesis que había planteado. Era molesto cuando las incógnitas no tenían respuestas, en especial al tratarse de preguntas acerca de temas importantes como lo era este. Sus manos se transformaron en puños, y sin poder contenerse más lanzo un duro golpe contra la pared dejando como prueba de su furia una grieta. ¡Diablos! Eso no había sido su mejor acción, ella nunca era tan prepotente, no era de aquellas personas que se dejaban dominar por su furia y cometían estupideces, justificándose luego al decir que el enojo los domino. ¡Ella no era de esos! Eisheth era una persona… corrección, una inmortal calmada, analizando primero antes de actuar.

¿Inmortal? Si alguien oyera esas palabras pensaría que la jovencita estaba desquiciada, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Realmente no era inmortal, así que si pensaron que esta niña era una jovencita eterna, fallaron al creerlo. Eisheth era humana, una chica joven que tendría al menos unos catorce años de edad de enorme belleza y elegancia. Entonces… si no era inmortal como ella pensaba, ¿Por qué creía ella tremenda idiotez? No estaba loca, es solo que ella pensaba eso por culpa de los que metieron ideas tan anormales en su mente. La rubia soltó un bufido de fastidio antes que volviera a ver la grieta en la pared. Cuando el tonto de Murasaki viera esto la regañaría por horas, tendría que arreglarlo después. ¡Menudo error! La próxima que destruyera algo, dejaría de lado las paredes y se lanzaría al campo de entrenamiento para desquitarse. Con aquel pensamiento se fue en dirección a su cama, y con un fluido movimiento se recostó sobre ella. No estaba de humor, todo por culpa de esa traidora que osaba llamarse capitana. ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACERLES TREMENDA TRAICIÓN?! Se suponía que ella y Lilith eran amigas – al menos Eisheth la veía de ese modo – entonces… ¿Por qué no le aviso de su huida? ¡¿Por qué no le pidió acompañarla?! ¿Es qué no le importaba ni un poquito el destino de la rubia? Bastarda. Apretó los dientes con rabia queriendo derramar una lágrima de la furia y el dolor que le había causado la perra de Lilith. Había confiado en ella, entrego su cariño de amiga, ¿Y cómo le pagó? Abandonándola en este infierno que se hacia llamar Academia. Traidora. Traidora. Traidora. Traidora. ¡MIL VECES TRAIDORA! Ojala que pronto el líder la encontrara pronto y la castigara como era debido. Hubiera seguido blasfemando contra la desgraciada de su capitana si es que la puerta de su cuarto no se hubiera abierto de par en par mostrando la alta figura de Murasaki. De inmediato se enderezo mirándolo con molestia, no tenía paciencia para aguantar sus estupideces ahora. El peliazul le miró molesto cuando fijo sus ojos en el golpe en la pared, aquellos orbes felinos se abrieron de golpe antes de que susurrara una maldición.

-¿Es enserio? ¿La pared? – pregunto sarcástico, ella rodo los ojos –, cada día ustedes mocosos se salen más de control – se quejo entre dientes el de cabellos azules. La rubia solo atino a soltar un bufido de fastidio. Odiaba a este imbécil y esperaba que su maldita visita no durara demasiado.

-Nos salimos de control porque TÚ – resalto aquella palabra con burla – no nos sabes controlar inútil – los orbes verdes brillaron furiosos haciéndole soltar una carcajada. Eisheth amaba molestar a este tonto, era su actividad favorita junto con Lilith… y volvía a lo mismo. ¡Joder! ¡Debía aceptar que esa traidora ya ni su amiga era! Era difícil debido a que ambas eran unidas, claro que el control mental que les metían de vez en cuando las volvía unas desquiciadas angurrientas de poder, pero eso ya era otro tema. Lilith era su pasado, al igual que los demás recuerdos que no quería regresar a su mente, especialmente los del otro traidor que le daño demasiado. De cierto modo esto le había hecho aprender una gran lección. No se podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los que parecían algo decentes. Todos eran enemigos, gente que esperaba el momento adecuado para darte una puñalada por la espada, y luego burlarse en tu cara por la estupidez de ser tan ingenuo al no entender que la amistad al final fue una vil mentira. Vale, ¿Qué esperaba de Lilith de todos modos? Aquí tenía el reconocimiento por ser la mejor mentirosa, la que siempre engañaba y jamás era descubierta por nadie. Lo importante era saber que demonios hacia Murasaki aquí.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces aquí Murasaki? – pregunto la rubia mirándole con molestia –. ¿Se te perdió algo o vienes a amargarme el día?

La mirada de indignación que el peliazul le lanzo le confirmo que su comentario había dado en el clavo. Murasaki odiaba cuando le hablaban de esa forma, y si el muy estúpido se dejaba ofender por alguien era por sus superiores. Aquellos hermosos orbes de extraño tono verde brillaron emitiendo una fría mirada –. Por mi no me acercaría jamás ni a ti o a los otros bastardos de tus compañeros, pero lamentablemente la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos – Eisheth lanzo un gruñido bajo, detestaba cuando tenía razón ese idiota –, el líder me ha llamado para hablar sobre la huida de Lilith.

Los ojos color rosa se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la palabra "líder", el rostro de la jovencita palideció con esas cinco letras. ¿El líder? ¡Jesús! Ese hombre era de temer, es más todos le temían y cuando pronunciaban su puesto al instante reinaba el silencio por temor a que en cualquier instante ese ser apareciera. Eisheth solo lo había visto unas pocas veces cuando el "líder" solicitaba que todos los equipos estuvieran juntos para anunciar cambios o sucesos importantes sobre la Academia. Los únicos que siempre veían al líder eran "El rey", "La reina" – que no era otra más que Lilith –, "El escudero", "El comodín" y "El As", los cinco capitanes que recibían esos apodos debido a las cuatro cartas de mayor valor en la baraja de Naipes. La rubia todavía se preguntaba porque esos apodos, y porque tal preferencia que tenían por los capitanes, claro, eran poderosos y respetados por su alto grado de poder, pero también los sub-capitanes eran grandiosos. Por algo ocupaban el segundo puesto de mando ¿No? La ojirosa era una de las mejores jugadoras, por eso era considerada como la princesa de su equipo, mientras su capitana era la reina. Princesa y reina. Ambas dos poderosas jóvenes que en muchas ocasiones compitieron para saber quien era la mejor, y el resultado terminaba igual en cada oportunidad. Empate. Es así como se habían conocido. Cuando Murasaki la presento frente al equipo Angelus, la capitana le reto a una prueba de tiros, para ver quien metía más goles. Al momento de mirarla la rubia supo que su contrincante sería alguien dura de vencer, pero las ganas de probar aquel reto la llevaron a hacer tremenda locura. Con su orgullo en alto, Eisheth acepto el reto recibiendo una risa burlona por parte de Lilith… lo único que se puede decir es que el reto termino en empate y con dos competidoras sorprendidas y diciendo que eso merecía revancha. No hubo revancha, una lastima según todos, salvo que con esta acción tanto Lilith como Eisheth se volvieron "aliadas". La capitana le confiaba cualquier secreto sobre la organización a la rubia, quien se enteraba de todo antes que el resto o se preparaba para duras pruebas mucho antes que estas fueran anunciadas. Cosa grata para la ojirosa, sin embargo, estos privilegios que se le otorgaban a "La reina" era porque junto con los otros tres capitanes, eran los favoritos del "líder". Mierda… ya no existía una reina, por tanto el creador de la Jigoku Gakuen debía de estar echando chispas. Y los que la pagarían caro serían los miembros de los equipos… demonios. Murasaki al ver su estado de preocupación lanzo una carcajada que le hizo apretar los dientes de rabia. Infeliz.

-Calma Eisheth, el líder no te castigara a ti o a los otros – la sonrisa arrogante se extendió por su rostro aún más – si me llamó fue para hablar sobre la capitanía de Angelus – ¿La capitanía? La rubia se sorprendió, no se esperaba que tan pronto estuvieran eligiendo una nueva capitana. ¿No buscarían al menos a Lilith? Al ver la sonrisa de Murasaki entendió que eso no sucedería –, como nuestra querida Lilith se fue… necesitamos otra reina y serás tú.

-¿Yo? – sus labios soltaron la palabra sin que pudiera procesar la información. ¿Ella capitana? No es que la idea no le gustara, al contrario, era excelente que por fin la reconocieran como una de las mejores jugadoras aptas para el puesto, no obstante ¿Qué harían con Lilith? ¡Correcto! Se suponía que no le importaba, aunque en el fondo estaba interesada por saber que le sucedería a su ex amiga, si aún podría llamarla así – ¿Qué hay de Lilith? ¿La dejaran ir así sin más? – al oír el bufido de Murasaki le quedo muy en claro que la huida de la ex capitana de Angelus no quedaría sin castigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo con fastidio el peliazul –. Mi señor la quiere de vuelta, no se que tiene esa mocosa, pero, para el líder ella es muy importante.

-Demasiado – se quejó la rubia mirando a la pared. Nunca entendió porque el director de la academia tenía tan fuerte conexión con Lilith, era demasiado extraño, y la morena jamás quiso aclararle ese detalle a Eisheth, por tanto nunca supo su relación.

-Si, demasiado – repitió Murasaki frunciendo el ceño para después negar con la cabeza –. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que hacer – la ceja arqueada de la joven le hizo rodar los ojos –, cosas que no te diré. Que pases buena noches Eisheth, capitana del Angelus y por cierto – se dio la vuelta justo cuando ya se iba sonriéndole a la chica – mañana tienes reunión con los otros capitanes, claro que no esperes ver al "Rey", él es… tímido.

¿Tímido? Frunció el ceño al oír las palabras de Murasaki, había oído que casi nunca se veía al rey en las juntas que se realizaban entre los capitanes, y si aparecía era solo pocas veces. Curiosa por saber la razón abrió la boca para preguntar, más ya no pudo porque el secretario del líder se había marchado. Murmuro maldiciones contra el hombre mientras volvió a recostarse en la cama enojada, ¡Genial! Justo cuando le iba a preguntar algo importante se largaba. Menudo inútil. La chica se estiro más, sus ojos casi estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero no los abrió forzosamente. No podía dormirse aún, no hasta que hubiera hecho una última cosa. Sentándose en la cama, levanto la almohada con sus manos mostrando como debajo de esta se hallaba una foto bien oculta. Algo gastada por el tiempo, pero conservada como un secreto y gran tesoro por esta jovencita de rubios cabellos. ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Por qué una simple foto significaba tanto? para cualquier otra persona, aquel objeto sería una cosa sin importancia, algo que no tenía ni una miseria de valor más que el de ser algo antiguo que dentro de años terminaría siendo solo un trozo de papel inservible. ¿Era eso para ella? ¡No! Para ella esto era un talismán, un amuleto de la suerte. Una sencilla foto era su mundo, lo único que le recordaba la que una vez tuvo y lo que perdió. Al solo mirarla una vez comprendía que tuvo una familia, tuvo un hermano… y tres traidores que al final le engañaron. ¿No era cruel y masoquista que todavía los amara? Si Eisheth quisiera ser libre de dolor se alejaría de lo que más la dañaba, pero no podía. Sus recuerdos eran como unas plumas que brillaban en las alas invisibles que poseía, cada una un trozo de memoria que para ella significaban su existencia, y con solo perder una… perdería todas. ¿Quería perderlas? No. ¡Que masoquista era! Y a la vez una tonta al querer a los que dañaban, sin embargo el amor solo existía, y aunque fuera una estúpida por no dejarlos atrás… ella siempre los querría con todo su corazón… incluso a Lilith, la vil traidora.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

-¡Eso es genial! – exclamo con alegría un joven de cabellos marrones y reconocida banda naranja. Sus ojos de intenso color marrón brillaban felices al haber oído las palabras de su amiga momentos atrás. Junto a él se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos verdes oscuros cortos, sus precisos orbes eran de un tono chocolate, cálido y lleno de alegría que opacaba las tristezas. Ella rio al ver la reacción del de banda naranja, ya esperaba su exclamación de felicidad, debido a que le había dado una noticia muy buena, un reencuentro del cual ella seria testigo.

-Lo sé – dijo sonriendo la peliverde – la verdad Haruna fue la que aviso de esto.

-¡Pues es asombroso! ¡Veremos a Fubuki otra vez! – el chico salto de alegría sosteniendo en sus manos el balón de futbol. Hace poco había estado entrenando en compañía de los niños, y como siempre Endo no podía negar un partido de futbol, bueno, ¿Qué esperaba Aki? Endo era Endo. Un chico sonriente y con aquel espíritu característico de él, siempre emitía esa aura contagiosa de entusiasmo que lograba hacer que la tristeza se alejara. Solo un año había pasado luego de FFI, y el de cabellos marrones seguía con ese amor al futbol, a pesar de haberse graduado. ¿Qué había sido del Raimon? Pues los ex jugadores ahora cursaban el tercer año, dejando atrás todo concentrándose en sus estudios que un mes atrás iniciaron. Podría ser que ya no estudiaran en su antigua escuela, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no dieran una visita cada vez que podían, en especial siendo ahora Kurimatsu el nuevo capitán del equipo Raimon. El joven ojimarrón seguía hablando del partido que tendrían cuando Fubuki llegara, provocando que sin querer chocara contra una mujer. La señora dejo caer de inmediato los papeles que llevaba en mano sobre saltando a ambos estudiantes. Por acto de reflejo el joven se agacho a recoger los papeles caídos, siendo imitado por Aki, agrupando cada una de las hojas se levantaron encontrándose con la dueña. La peliverde soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver a la hermosa mujer frente a ella, en cambio Endo solo abrió la boca sorprendido. Tenía un largo cabello de color negro, tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, denotándose bellos reflejos azules gracias a la luz del atardecer. Las largas ondas caían sobre sus hombros, formando algunos tirabuzones que terminaban en su cintura, atados en una cola baja y dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Su piel era bastante clara, nívea en algún punto que la hacia ver frágil y delicada, considerándose el hecho de ser porcelana. Sus ojos eran de un extraño tono azulino, casi pareciendo violetas en el fondo. Brillantes, expresaban calidez y ternura, una mujer dulce que transmitía solo amabilidad. Alta y elegante, parecía más una modelo de televisión que una señora transitando la calle. Una sonrisa surco sus delicados labios extendiendo la mano y recibiendo, por parte de los jóvenes, los papeles que cayeron al suelo.

-Lamentamos el tropiezo – la disculpa de Endo vino acompañada de una inclinación hacia adelante que hizo reír a la morena. El joven se enderezo rascándose la cabeza con timidez – me distraje y sin querer choque con usted jeje – la risa nerviosa solo provoco la negación de la mujer.

-No hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer. Las mejillas de Aki se sonrojaron más –, fui yo la que estaba parada en medio camino, así que yo debería decir un lo siento.

"En verdad es muy hermosa" **pensó sorprendida la joven de cabellos verdes, cuando noto como la mujer fruncía el ceño mirando a Endo. **"¿Por qué mira tanto a Endo?" **se pregunto la jovencita curiosa. **

**-**Mamoru Endo – comento la mujer sonriendo más. El de cabellos marrones abrió los ojos sorprendido y se señalo algo desentendido.

-¿Me conoce? – pregunto Endo pasmado.

-¿Lo conoce? – repitió Aki sin salir de su asombro provocando una sonora carcajada de la ojivioleta. ¿De donde esta mujer podía conocer a Endo? La mujer solo movió su mano restándole importancia al hecho.

-Bueno, Endo Mamoru es algo famoso por ser el capitán de Inazuma Japan – explico la morena sonriente– el ganador del Futbol Frontier del año anterior. Un gran portero sin duda, debo admitir que en cuanto los veía por la televisión me emocionaba mucho – el pelimarrón rio nervioso sonrojándose por el halago – en especial al ver su mano demoniaca y ni que hablar de sus otras técnicas – llevo un dedo a su mentón y sonrió más – también recuerdo a Shuuya Goenji, Hiroto Kiyama, el gran estratega Yuuto Kido y ni que hablar de los demás – la emoción brillo en sus orbes violáceos – ojala pudiera ver al equipo completo ya que soy una gran admirado del futbol… ¡Oh! Que maleducada soy – dijo avergonzada – mi nombre es Aihiru Orimoto, y soy maestra de matemáticas – Aki abrió más los ojos. ¿Era maestra? La peliverde juró que podría ser una actriz, pero nunca maestra –, y de seguro tú jovencita eres Aki kino, una de las gerentes ¿verdad? – la jovencita asintió ante sus palabras.

-¡Wow! Es increíble que a una mujer como usted le guste el futbol – dijo divertido Endo. Un codazo dio en su estomago haciéndole doler – ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué el golpe Aki? – pregunto con una mueca el de banda naranja.

-Endo respeta a la señora Orimoto – dijo Aki un poco molesta con las palabras del portero, pero a la vez divertida por la excesiva alegría de su amigo.

-No hay problema señorita Kino – comento divertida Aihiru- es un poco sorpresivo mi gusto por el futbol, aunque me ha gustado desde que era niña – miro entonces su reloj de pulsera y soltó un suspiro cansino – se me hace tarde para mi entrevista de trabajo – sonrió a los muchachos – espero verlos en otra oportunidad. Y de paso conocer al resto del equipo ganador del FFI – guiño un ojo divertida – hasta luego, Endo y Aki.

-Un gusto conocerla señora Orimoto – dijeron ambos con sonrisas. La mujer avanzo a un lado de ellos yéndose en dirección contraria, Aki sonrió más.

-Una mujer amigable, ojala fuera nuestra maestra – la sonrisa de la chica creció más mientras que Endo solo sonreía bastante feliz.

-Pues a mi me pareció genial que le gustara el futbol – confeso el chico sonriente –, me pregunto si sabrá jugar, así podría pedirle que intentara tirar y yo atrapara el balón – la risa de la peliverde no se hizo esperar.

-Hay Endo, nunca cambiaras – dijo riéndose la jovencita, reanudando a la vez su camino en dirección a sus casas.

Sin saberlo, algo alejada de ellos, la mujer de largos cabellos negros observaba en silencio la ida de ambos estudiantes. Aihiru era una mujer practica y amigable, sincera más que todo además de divertida, sin embargo, esta vez lo que la destacaba más era su fe. La esperanza que depositaba en estos niños. Los únicos capaces de impedir que el "líder" terminara cumpliendo aquellos planes tan peligrosos que tenia en mente. Confiaba plenamente en Endo Mamoru, el portero con más entusiasmo y amor fiel al futbol, él único que podría abrir los ojos de esos adolescentes poseídos por la lujuria de poder impregnada en sus almas. Sonrió algo tensa –. Espero que mi decisión haya sido la correcta, y tú Mamoru Endo… seas capaz de ayudar a esos niños – de solo pensar en aquellas almas descarriadas tembló temerosa – y ojala que tu y tu equipo sean los que detengan a la Jigoku, porque sino lo logran – sus ojos se entristecieron – ya nadie lo hará.

_Y por algo se decía… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… incluso en un juego donde ganar es lo principal._

* * *

**Y… eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, no lo hice tan largo, porque Eva-chan y yo haremos más largo el capitulo 1… además ya tendremos ahí los OC'S para saber como encajar todo jeje – risa nerviosa – bueno, ahora para los que quieren participar, aquí les dejo la ficha:**

-Nombre japonés:

-Alias; (esto lo discutiremos en cuanto elijan su equipo)

-Edad: (entre 13. 14, 15 y como máximo 16)

-Aspecto: (bien detallado)

-Aspecto en la academia: (traten que sea un poco diferente al normal)

-Personalidad: (detallada)

-Personalidad en la academia: (pueden describir aquí como se comportan durante los partidos)

-Posición: (detallen porque su OC destaca aquí, además no me pongan por favor que es un mutiljugador… portero, defensa, delantero y mediocampista… no, eso es un poco excesivo)

-Dorsal:

-Técnicas:

-Equipo: (Daimon (destacado en la ofensiva), Emerald (destaca en el robo del balón y regates como ser rapidos), Pegasus (la ofensiva es su fuerte como también el ingenio), Angelus (la ofensiva y la defensa) y Styx (ofensiva, defensiva junto a las estrategias imposibles de vencer por parte de su capitán))

-Gustos y disgustos:

-Historia: (detallada y es de aquí de donde seleccionaremos, veremos la mejor imaginación xD)

-Pareja: (luego hablaremos de este tema… cuando seleccionemos)

-Extras: (si tienen algo que agregar)

**Y esa fue la ficha, esperamos a los que deseen participar, hasta luego y con el siguiente fic… que no diré de que trata ni diré adelante, anunciaremos a los seleccionados jeje, bye y espero que pronto podamos actualizar. **


End file.
